At Home
by Immoral Dreams
Summary: "Ok, then, Harry Potter. I'll make you a deal. You have half the pot of apple, and I'll give you some of that chocolate stuff you love." Lily Potter is trying to feed her son when she hears a sound and goes to investigate the strange man in her house. Short Jily fluff.


**A/N: I don't even know, to be honest. I was bored. I had the time.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. All of it. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Open your mouth, sweet boy, eat up the yummy apple mush stuff," cajoled Lily, arms tiring with strain from holding the baby blue spoon filled with goo to her small son's mouth. She had been attempting to feed him for the past ten minutes. But baby Harry wasn't giving in to the unattractive mush.<p>

"Come on, sweetie, just one bite. You have to be strong, don't you, Harry?" she persisted. But Harry simply stared back at her, his green eyes innocent and adoring. He bared a gummy smile at her and tossed the spoon away.

Lily stared at the yellow gunk that had fallen to the floor, then directed her gaze back to the small person sitting in the high chair, her son, with his small tufts of black hair and whirling chubby fists. "You don't understand a single word I'm saying, do you?" she sighed, annoyance crawling its way into her amused voice. Harry giggled lightly. She sighed again and mussed up his hair before bending down to clear up the wooden floor.

"Ok, then, Harry Potter. I'll make you a deal. You have half the pot of apple, and I'll give you some of that chocolate stuff you love," she told him, trying to belay some discipline. She shook her head as he gurgled, watching as he blew a spit bubble and shrieked in surprise as it popped in his face.

As she was about to delve into the pot of apple puree, there was a sudden noise- a creak in the floorboards. Lily looked at Harry.

"Did you hear that, Harry?"

He gazed back at her solemnly.

Lily placed the spoon and jar of baby food on the table, then picked Harry up from his high chair. Carrying him on her hip, she walked towards the kitchen door. Hugging her son closer to herself, she pulled back the door a bit, craning her head around to catch a glimpse of what was going on in front of her front door.

A man was standing there, hands jammed in his pocket and collar turned up. Lily couldn't catch much of him, just that he was tall and foreboding and a potential threat to her child. She felt Harry tugging on strands of her long, red hair and turned her head to him, putting a finger to her lips to show him to be quiet. Then she brought out her wand, which had been stuffed in her jacket pocket and lifted it in front of her.

_On the count of three,_ she thought. _One…two…THREE!_

She slammed open the door and yelled at the man in front of her, casting a quick disarming spell.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried, and watched as the man's wand went flying in the air. He stumbled backwards, wand pivoting through the air until it hit the stone ground with a _thwack_.

"Who are you?" demanded Lily, wand still up and ready to strike again.

"Lily? Lily, it's me!" shouted the man, his voice tense. Lily's heart stuttered a little and her arm dropped, ever so slightly.

_James…_

Yet, she didn't falter completely.

"Third year, summer term. What did I tell you that you were, in potions?"

"'A jumped up twat with pathetic glasses'. And I thought we were forgetting about that incident," replied the man, doggedly.

Lily's heart leaped. So did the rest of her body, as she dropped her wand, placed Harry on the nearby chair and ran to her sodden husband, enveloping him in a fierce, wet, red and black hug. He reached his strong arms around her waist and squeezed it, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck as she stroked his hair softly and kissed him.

"James," she whispered, breath catching in her throat and butterflies whizzing in her stomach. "Oh, James."

"It's ok, Lily," he said, his voice soft and careful. "I'm home".

He sat them both up, not breaking their tight embrace. They stayed like this for some time, her hands feeling his face as if it was the last time she could touch him, his huge hands moving up and down her spine. They broke apart, finally, when a small, ecstatic voice pierced the comfy silence:

"Ponce!"

James looked released Lily and helped her up. Then he ran over to his small, red faced son with a look of pure elation on his face.

"My little man!" he cried, tossing Harry in the air and catching, placing a huge, wet kiss on his small cheek. Harry reached his arms around and tangled them in James' soaking hair. Then he leant forward and pressed his mouth to James' nose. James was smiling like an idiot at his small baby, his creation, the Quaffle shaped being with fluffy black hair. Harry was smiling as well and he shrieked and giggled at his dad.

"Ponce!" he shouted, again. James looked slightly confused.

"Lily, he called me a ponce," he stated to his wife, looking a bit offended. Lily laughed at him as she told him that Harry meant "Prongs", a name which he had been crying and screaming and yelling for the past week.

James grinned and squashed his nose against Harry's.

Lily was laughing, pure and blissful laughter. Her boys were back home. This was her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, I don't even know. It's short, sort of sweet Jily fluff. Do review. Even if it's just "ew".<strong>

**Ta ra etc**


End file.
